


The Human Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel asks Sebastian to hug him to sleep.





	The Human Touch

He’d at first felt ashamed of asking the demon to stay with him until he slept, as it could be seen as a weakness. But, he knew the thing was only doing it because he’d ordered it so, therefore it wasn’t personal. Just like a prostitute, the logical parts of his brain told him.

So why the hell not. He liked being pampered, having someone hugging him from behind in bed. He was under a lot of pressure, so a little indulgence could be excused, right?

How many times had his Mother held him when he’d had a bad night? His life was full of bad nights, now.

In a way, he could carry on the memory of his parents, what they’d done for him, and to keep them close to him.

In his current void of loneliness, it just felt so good to have someone doing something to comfort him, albeit under duress. While having a family might have been a fantasy, the feeling of warmth was real.

This request became so frequent that he didn’t even have to ask Sebastian anymore. He’d just hop into bed with his butler uniform when bedtime came.

So it was quite a surprise when Ciel woke up one day to find Sebastian still encircling him with his arms, snoozing peacefully.

“Sebastian?” he asked in shock. Sleeping for a demon was a luxury, not a necessity, wasn’t it?

Eyes fluttering open, Sebastian sat up in bed with a start. “Oh no! I apologize, Master – I haven’t prepared your breakfast, cleaned the West Wing, pressed your clothes, folded your-”

Ciel cut him off by hugging him, smiling and giggling. “Don’t worry about it. That’s an order.”

When Ciel pulled away, Sebastian remained silent but wide-eyed. And was that a faint blush appearing on his face?

Wordlessly, he got off the bed, straightened his clothes and left the room to begin his chores.

Ciel smiled brightly. He knew the demon was supposed to remain impersonal, seeing him as just a meal – whether this slip was enough to change the course of the future, he didn’t know, but he did know that he’d keep this moment close to his heart as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE  
> The next night, Ciel felt extra-encircled.   
> “Sebastian – human form, please,” Ciel said flatly.   
> “Rats,” Sebastian muttered, but Ciel could hear a chuckle.


End file.
